primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
1329
Beneath the foundations: SMC Mining, Aggregate and Magic' Seeking protection for their supply chain, the [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/1329_DR '''1329] SMC soon had interests in mining, refining and smithing. In every case, Stonehearth followed the mantra of “Learn from the Best – Become the Best.” Artisans and craftsman contractors became staff – and slowly became extended family. The mining was expressed in several fashions, both buying portions of currently operating mines – including the mines of Nashkel – and prospecting to start their own. Here, the SMC cartage experience (and massive wagons) brought a logistical advantage. The refining followed the same principles, with science and experimentation making quick progress where thousands of years of “good enough” was left behind. Likewise, several smith specialists were adopted into the SMC family – and the most metal of industries was broken down in a science. Be it copper, silver, tin, lead, brass, bronze, electrum, gold, iron, steel… mithral or adamantium, Stonehearth was investing in kilns and forges all over Baldur’s Gate – to places as far Waterdeep to the north. Critically, the SMC mines were equipped with water pumps… The steam developments were already paying off as they drove pumps to keep the mines from flooding. This allowed prospecting and work in places that were otherwise impossible for previous mining operations. The investment in the deep supply chain didn’t come close to breaking even, not for a few years – but the cost wasn’t even noticed against the education of the deeper reaches of the economy. Even at the loss level, the safety of their own supply chain was invaluable. And within a few years, the investment started breaking even – and eventually grew into extraordinary profitability. It all stared small. Business – even small-margin business – was a good thing… Beyond the metals There were other imports or limited resources that The Gate often traded for. Most of the regional forests were a hazard; like the Trollbark Forest or the Trollclaw Hills, the “Wood of Sharp Teeth” didn’t have a drop of irony in the name. This was the contextual way of saying, "that why firewood is so expensive." Likewise, while Arabel (in Cormyr), was famous for exporting coal, that was a long way to go for fuel or carbon for steel. There was even oil to be used in lamps and torches, but sources were rare. This led to some research on the part of the SMC. Starting with a base of coal, they created a cheap enchant that caused coal to burn hotter and longer than it would otherwise. So hot that it was virtually smoke free (making roughly 2x power), and initial enchants had it burning 3x the duration. That would steadily improve with time. Likewise, they were able to the same process for wood, making that fuel last longer. The coal enhancement led to the SMC’s Burning Stone alchemy, where nearly any common stone could be converted and burned as a fuel source. The denser and heavier the stone, the denser and heavier the fuel. The burning properties were adjusted based on the enchant, where a low-level, minimal-magic enchant could turn sand-stone in an anthracite-coal equivalent, while an adjustment to the power and frequency of the transmutation could make it burn hotter, longer, or for high-end customers, both. The stone didn’t have to be large, either. The enchant could be used on impure sand, mixed mining aggregate or tailings. Most of this Burning Stone fuel was used internally, and generally from the tailings. This was eventually sold as “magic coal” in Baldur’s Gate. Not suitable for blacksmith carbon, but more than perfect for kilns, stoves and winter heating, most didn’t care what the source was, only that it was cheap, it was hot, and it burned surprisingly clean. This semi-simple enchantment was licensed to Lantan with light restrictions. Once taught, they were free to use it internally as they pleased. If they sold enchanted product commercially, the SMC got a 2% cut. Given that the Lantan islands had neither coal nor forests that were mass-harvestable, they were ecstatic with this deal. Category:Hall of Records Category:Timeline